


Campe Diem ≠ No Camper Left Behind

by sktrboii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: NOT MAXVID, Past Mentions of Abuse, angsty, camp angsty, dadvid, david is comforting, his mom is dead, maxs parents r bad, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrboii/pseuds/sktrboii
Summary: Max hasnt left his tent in days. How do you stay in a tent for days? David is going to find out.





	Campe Diem ≠ No Camper Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE ANGST AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS BECAUSE IF YOU DO THIS WILL BE VERY FUN FOR YOU  
> okay bye

"Max?" David paused to sigh, "Max."

"Fuck off david!" Max yelled, well tried to yell. It came out as more of a raspy elevated whisper.  
David sighed one more time, sitting on the tent floor and lightly shaking Max.  
"Max what happened? You took my phone made some wierd calls and gave it back. Two days ago. Neil says you havent moved since. Why havent you left your tent?"  
...There was a brief moment of silence, before light and almost inaudible crying was heard.  
Max was... Crying? Max doesnt cry.  
David sat quietly for a couple seconds, before whispering "Max please come out from under the blanket."  
Said teal-eyed boy, slowly moved from under the blanket and sat up, staring at David. Max was a mess, to put it simply. His hair was a wreck, there were tear stains down his hoodie and face, and his eyes were so red you wouldve thought he was high.  
David had never seen a 10 year old look so.. deep in grief. "Whats wrong Max-"  
Max cut him off with a sniffle and a "My mom."  
"Your mom?"  
"Yes. My mom. She," max paused to sniffle again, and wipe away newly forming tears. "My mom passed. She was the only family I had left. What am I supposed to do? I cant live without her! Theyll put me in the system and some wierdo will find me! Or, even worse, no one will ever come get me! Further proving my theory that I am a worthless freak only a Mother could love! Not even a Mother could love." Max was crying at that point, and he was yelling, but very quietly. Thats an oxymoron.  
David slowly pulled himself together. "Max. Who told you all those things?"  
Max glanced up, almost but not quite surprised David hadnt hit him for that."My Father. My Father said all those things. Before he disappeared."  
Davids eyes watered, and he reached out to Max. "Max. You arent a worthless freak, and you dont deserve to be told that. You are important. And although your use of language is, not for your group. You are already incredibly smart and mature. And you arent alone."  
Max smiled sadly, wiping tears away.  
"No one would ever want me, David."  
"I do."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I do."  
"No I heard you, I said that as a prompt for you to explain."  
"Oh. I knew that. Ill adopt you. Itd be alot of paperwork and will take some time, but you are never alone Max. And you never will be." David stood up and brushed himself off, smiling at Max. "Ill give you time to think. Come out and join us for dinner, why dont you?"  
David turned to leave, when Max cleared his throat.  
"David?"  
"Yes, Max?"  
"Campe Diem."  
"Campe Diem to you too, Max." And with that, David exited the tent. Max stood up and began to clean himself off. He may not be happy now, but happiness takes time. Hed work on it. And David could help too.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im self projecting onto max rn so thats why this a mess. thanks for readin


End file.
